The invention relates to fluid filters, including systems assuring proper installation including use of correct components, including replacement components.
Fluid filters are known in the prior art. The filter filters fluid flowing to one or more components to provide clean filtered fluid therefor and protection of same. For example, fuel systems in diesel engines are susceptible to damage due to erosion and corrosion, among other things. Erosion can be caused by contaminant in the fuel reaching sensitive mechanical components such as fuel injectors and pumps. Corrosion can be caused by water contamination in the fuel system. A fuel/water separator is typically used to remove both particle contaminant and water. As fuel system injection pressures continue to increase, these degradation modes become more important. Engine and fuel system manufacturers are increasingly desirous of providing correct fuel filtration as a first fit on the engine, as well as for replacement filters used during routine service.
The present invention arose during continuing development efforts directed toward the above issues, though it has broader application beyond fuel systems. The present invention provides a filter with installation integrity flow-control providing fluid flow through the filter in a proper installation condition, and with mis-installation cut-off at least partially blocking fluid flow through the filter when in an improperly installed condition, for example an improperly mounted or aligned filter element or replacement filter element within a filter housing, an incorrect replacement filter, absence of a filter element, an incorrect housing cover, and so on. The fluid flow may be completely cut-off, or fluid flow may be choked or reduced, e.g. to provide only enough fuel to enable an engine to run in a degraded performance mode, e.g. for limp-home.
A filter with installation integrity cut-on is desirable for manufacturers, including OEMs (original equipment manufacturers), to ensure proper installation, including mounting, alignment, correct replacement filter elements meeting OEM specifications, etc., to protect various components and ensure the supply of clean filtered fluid thereto.